


Famous Last Words

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Famous Last Words, Gen, MCR, The Black Parade, my chemical romance - Freeform, negative thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Virgil left the Dark Sides for a reason. Janus knows why.Virgil returned to the Dark Sides years later. Patton might know why.
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Kudos: 13





	Famous Last Words

_Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your_

Janus knew that Virgil wanted to leave. He had always known. He didn’t have a problem with that. His problem fell with _why_ Virgil was leaving.

“The others… they accept me.” Virgil’s reason had made Janus frown. The Dark Sides accepted each other. There was no discrimination between them. Sure, the trio had managed to send a Side fleeing into the deep mind, but Virgil had no right to imply what he did.

_And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change_

Virgil stood at the top of the stairs, watching as Janus struggled to accept his reason.

“You raised me to believe that the others wouldn’t accept me for who I am, but they _do_ accept me.” With a sigh, Virgil sat on the top step.

“There is nothing you can do that can change the fact that you raised me on _lies_ , Dee. Nobody can trust what you say anymore because we _don’t know_ when you’re lying or not.” When Janus didn’t reply, Virgil sank out.

_So many  
Bright lights that cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well, is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete?  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak_

Virgil became a welcome shadow in the Light Sides living room. Everybody got him what he wanted without him even needing to ask.

In an attempt to make his points heard, Virgil put on a fearsome persona, wondering if anyone would ever let him just be. His feelings toward everyone were muffled by their sudden despise of him, and he felt as though he had left a part of himself in the Dark Sides.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Sitting in his room with the lights turned down and a song playing in the background, Janus took a sip of wine. He didn’t mind being alone, because lies tend to work better if they are thought up in solitude.

Sometimes, though, he wished Virgil hadn’t left. After the anxious side’s departure, Janus had been forced to confess to Remus that their upbringing had been based on lies, and now Remus couldn’t make eye contact with him. If Virgil came back, maybe Remus would forgive him. For now, though, Janus was content to stay in his room and avoid the Dark Side living room.

_Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright?  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side_

_Of a jet black  
Hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak_

Halloween had just passed, and Virgil was feeling less alone now that he had gained the trust and understanding of the others. He looked into his mirror and saw bright eyes peering out from behind dark eyeshadow.

 _If only Dee could see me now,_ he thought, placing a hand against the cold glass of the mirror. He knew the snake had only been looking out for him, but after the whole ‘convince Thomas to lie to Joan’ incident, Virgil couldn’t figure out whether Janus was a good guy or just being himself again.

_  
Is it hard understanding_

_I'm incomplete?  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak_

Some nights, Janus felt a chill against his skin despite the seven blankets he burrowed under. He would sit in the hallway, staring at the closed door to Virgil’s room, and try to ignore the feelings of emptiness that threatened to surface.

He _needed_ to talk to Remus. He had to fix what had been broken between the two.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

Virgil was beginning to like staying with the Light Sides. Patton always made sure he was comfortable, sometimes even giving him a container of pasta. Logan was never against having a civil debate with him, and Roman even visited him for makeup tips.

Virgil was even sure that his prior misgivings had been forgotten.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_These bright lights have always blinded me  
These bright lights have always blinded me  
  
_

It was strange for a Dark Side to stay with the Lights for so long. Their lifestyle was, _surprisingly_ , too bright for the Dark Side staying over.

Janus and Remus knew that one day Virgil would come back. His eyes would not be able to adjust to the light, and he would come running back for the comfort of his own room. Janus knew Virgil would come back, because he himself had been unable to handle the cheerful positivity in that section of Thomas’ mind.

_I say_

_I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

Patton knew something was wrong with Virgil. Something had been wrong since Dee’s last visit. He just didn’t know what was wrong.

Virgil hadn’t let him into his room for days, claiming to be busy. When asked if he was alright, Virgil always responded with, “yes, go away”. So, Patton had figured Virgil was just going through a thing and would come back soon.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

After Remus’ appearance, it became more evident that something was wrong with Virgil.

His claims of being “fine” became so frequent that Patton couldn’t trust him anymore.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

Walking past Virgil’s room, Patton wondered if the anxious side was actually in there at all.

_'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead_

Against his better judgement, Patton snuck into Virgil’s room to see a lump on the bed. Concerned about Virgil’s wellbeing, he lifted the blanket, shocked and slightly hurt to only see a pile of pillows and the spider plushie Patton had given him under the fabric. Heart sinking, Patton called Roman and Logan into the main mindscape to break the news.

Virgil had left the Light Sides.

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey, if you stay  
I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_  
_

Janus looked up as a familiar sound echoed through the place. Putting his notebook aside, he stood and sank out to rise up in the Dark mindscape.

The sound was louder here. The snake followed the sound down the hallway to the top of the stairs. Stopping before descending, he listened to the wonderfully pleasant-yet-mysterious sound coming from the living room.

Virgil stood at the foot of the stairs, looking up at Janus with smudged eyeshadow. He looked like a child again, standing lost and alone in front of Dee. The deceptive side descended the stairs and reached out for the anxious side, who dropped his bag at his feet and accepted the embrace.

Janus paused as he began to feel a wet patch grow on his shoulder. It was only after wrapping his arms around the other that he realised Virgil was crying. After some time, Virgil took a breath and leaned back to look Janus in the eye.

“I’m back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you may think this is done, but it isn't yet. There's a bonus track to come. 
> 
> Remember to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
